<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Reach by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278173">Out of Reach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frank Castle / The Punisher [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Black Character(s), Ex Lovers, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after Frank wasn't easy, but Izarah made it through. Just as she starts to feel better, the ghost from her past returns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle / Black ofc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frank Castle / The Punisher [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of Reach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Izarah is Curtis' sister.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quietly entering the unassuming building, the feeling of excitement quickly fades as a familiar voice hits her. A gruff, deep, tired voice. One she hadn’t heard in years and haunted her like a ghost. </p><p>But this, this wasn’t possible. Unless someone else had his voice? But he was dead, dead for years now. Of all the people she met in her life, Izarah never heard two people with this same exact voice, especially not one like that. </p><p>Laughter comes next, it's her brother's voice. Whoever Curtis is talking to, there is comfort there, familiarity. It stings her heart to think about it; that's the way he used to talk to Frank. </p><p>Izarah hesitates, freezing in place. Suddenly, she feels light-headed and places her hand quietly against the nearby wall. </p><p>You see what worries me the most is that you’ve been in the hole so long it’s become home. Curtis says. </p><p>Maybe that’s where I’m supposed to be.</p><p>Izarah lets out a gasp, unknown to her, it catches the attention of both men. Curtis walks past his company and peaks into the hall,</p><p>“Zara,” He seems tense and glances over his shoulder. </p><p>She bites the inside of her cheek and walks past him, turning the small corner to enter the main room. Her heart sinks. </p><p>Like a phantom of her past, there he stands. He’s hidden behind a thick beard and longer hair, but it’s him. It’s him. </p><p>A crushing feeling hits her chest as she takes a step back and glances at her brother, then the man she once knew. His expression is still in contrast to the storm in his eyes.  </p><p>“What the fuck is this?” She spits the words out, her heart beating faster. </p><p>“Iz,” the nickname leaves his lips, she feels faint. He takes a step toward her, she takes one back, “I-” </p><p>Shaking her head, she moves away from both men and paces the room. Izarah rubs the back of her neck, her mouth opening then closing with no words coming out. </p><p>“Shit man.” Curtis sighs, looking at Frank. He runs his hand over his face. </p><p>Frank eyes the exit. He did not plan for this. Everything comes flooding back, his busy mind can't catch up with his lips. </p><p>Izarah stops pacing. Frank can see the slight shake in her hands. With a shaky voice, she points at Frank. “You’re supposed to be dead.” </p><p>The way her eyes tear up sends a sharp pain to his heart. He already hurt her once. He didn’t want to do it again. </p><p>Frank clenches his jaw and lowers his head. He looks at her from under his brows. “You weren’t supposed to know.” </p><p>Izarah forces a laugh. “ But he did, right? I mean...he doesn't seem…” her brows tense as her eyes fall on her brothers, “did you know?” </p><p>Her voice is so pained it hurts Curtis to hear. </p><p>He knew this would happen. When Frank asked him to stay quiet, he knew she would find out, eventually. He hated keeping this secret from her. </p><p>Curtis confesses. “I did.” </p><p>Anger rises up her bones. The room feels too hot, the air too thick. </p><p>Izarah shuts her eyes, trying to think, she can’t. With a sigh, she pushes past Frank and leaves the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>